Note
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: Will he make a utopia, or will he burn the world to the ground. Mulitchaptered ChaosSquallVincent


Ohmaigawsh! Finally! I am never posting on Gaia again, never ever ever. Too many flamers for no reason.

Okay First off, I'm going to state somethings about this story.

Chaos is not a madeup, in a way he is, but he is based on the demon that lives inside Vincent's head in Final Fantasy. Same with Death Gigas, and Hellmasker.

Any out of character behavior is intentional. This is a story like Death Note, the characters will start as simple highschool people, then gradually grow into the personalities we all know and love.

The Organization will make an appeareance in a later chapter, they will be the detective team.

Cloud will play a bit of an important part. In the first half of the next chapter, he'll be a tad OOC, but in the second half he will be normal and angsty and emo-y.

There will be tons of character death.

The first chapter is basically explantion. Do. Not. Flame. Me. For. That.

Squall is called Leon for an important reason. I know his real name, and I wantto clear this up before anyone gets the wrong idea.

The pairings are Vincent/Squall, Chaos/Squall, Sora/Cloud, Sephiroth/Riku, Sephiroth/Cloud (rape), and more to come later.

Enjoy.

* * *

It wasn't that Chaos was racist or anything, no, not at all!

It wasn't that he hated the Wutai race for their looks. Heavens forbid.

But it was there fault that he had a half brother. Not his father's fault, oh no, Grimoire had just been so captivated by one of the pretty Noble woman's looks, that they'd gotten hitched and had a little half-breed brat.

A brat that was easy to hate.

A brat which had near genius intelligence, but would much rather go through highschool like a normal kid, showing off his stunning intellectual talent.

The brat had a name, but it was one that Chaos would spit out as if it were poison. Vincent.

Vincent and Chaos Valentine. One the son of Grimoire Valentine and a Wutai noble woman, the other the son of Grimoire and a fellow scientist.

Oh, and not only was Vincent a bonafide fucking genius, but he was fucking gorgeous. Pale, pouty lips. Perfect white, if not slightly pointed, teeth. Almond shaped brown eyes with flecks of red thrown through it, but he never showed off his natural eye color and wore contacts more than half of the time. Long, dark hair which contrasted sharply with his pale as fresh fucking fallen show skin.

And Chaos?

A solid A student, but he was no where as spectacular as his fucking little half-brother Vincent. Dull, white hair, curtosy of living in Midgar for a bakers dozen years, covered his head and fell to about his earlobes. Brown eyes with an almost gold look to them, amber his father had once said, and skin a healthy tan color. Average for a Midgar kid. But his brother was exotic, as everyone said as they fawned over him.

But the salt on the wound?

Vincent had Leon Leonhart. And VINCENT didn't FUCKING realize that Leon was going around behind his back and sleeping with his dear older brother, just for that sweet tinge of pleasure-pain which Vincent was too chicken shit to give.

Well la-dee-fucking-da!

They both had friends, though.

Chaos' friends were far from normal.

Sephiroth, who needed and had no last name, silver haired murderer supreme. He loved to inflict pain and suffering, but heaven forbid that he got one of his impossibly silver hairs out of place. His eyes were as cold as ice, a mako (which had been outlawed years ago) jade color. He was dating a kid named Riku, but really he had a spare he used for sex... Really rough sex, actually.

Hellmasker, who had once had a real name, but everyone had forgotten it. Honestly, even Chaos had forgotten everything about him other than the fact that he wore a hockey mask like that Jason Voorhees guy off of Friday the 13th movies.

And of course, Death Gigas. Now there was a bastard you wouldn't want to fuck with. He was fucking huge, dumb as a fucking post too. Tan skin, kinda fucking green when you think about it.

And today, all four of them were sitting in the alley behind the school, skipping PE just 'cause they can and they think it's OHSOCOOL.

Here is where our story begins.

It was just like any other Friday afternoon. Chaos was sprawled across the dumpster, watching with mild annoyance and much amusement as Gigas and Hellmasker once again started to fight over who was stronger. What a pair. They really should get together. He shuddered at the thought, unwanted images running through his poor, not virgin mind, choosing to roll over and look at Sephiroth, who was sharpening a knife in the corner. "You fuck Riku yet?"

"Nope." The reply was short, for Sephiroth never liked to waste words. But, he did add a nice little tidbit. "Might go to jail, Cloud finally got the balls to call Leon when he was bleeding from his fucking ass on my couch."

"Pfft. Didja cut his hair again? Or did you just use the knife to fuck him this time?"

"Both."

"Next thing you know, you'll be up for murder charges."

"...Only if I get caught."

Both of them laughed, thinking of the once brave blonde who'd fallen into Sephiroth nice little trap. He was pretty enough, with Sora, actually. But, Sephiroth had sank his claws into the boy one night, after his house 'mysteriously' burned down and killed his mother. Since then, Cloud's been so skittish about letting people touch him, that he's actually started to obey Sephiroth's every command...

But dump Sora.

He won't do that, not even if Sephiroth ripped out all of his hair, strand by strand, then raped him like he does whenever he gets the chance.

The blonde fucking adores Sora. So much like a savior, he is. But he can't protect him, no, not at all... It's a wonder that Sora hasn't actually dumped the blonde yet. Rumors go around that Cloud's a common whore, but that's just because he hangs around with the school's hugest slut.

Reno.

But he's of no importance, now.

Either way, Sora plainly refused to let the blonde go. And it's love, Chaos had once hear Leon saying to Vincent, Total, unfathomable love. It doesn't matter how Cloud acts so cold, yet refuses to be touched. Sora loves the stupid oddball.

But, he's talked about this enough.

"You goan go home?" Hellmasker suddenly asked, distracted from his fight with Gigas as Chaos rolled over.

"Maybe. It's not like I'm learning anything, anyways." The white haired teen replied, turning his head to fix his amber eyes upon the other two. "I mean, I've got my life planned out."

"Watcha goan do?" Jesus, what was up with all the questions all of a sudden?

"I'm going to be a fuckin' police officer, dipshit." Fuck, Chaos had already told them about fifty times. Sitting up, the teen flung himself off of the dumpster and landed on his booted feet.

Wearing baggy pants which hung low on his hips, a shirt that stopped just above his belly button, and a couple of dozen chains, he looked like the typical rebellious teen.

"I'm gonna go home, I guess. I'll catch you all later." Turning out the alley, he paused for a moment to fix Sephiroth with a bemused look. "Remember, don't screw Cloud for a few days. Riku will start to suspect something."

"...Duh?" Sephiroth snorted, and that was that.

---

"Ten fifty four.." Chaos muttered, silver hair whipping around his face as a car blew past on the busy streets. His watch was fast, but he was confident that both his father, and 'mother' were gone to work by now.

With that in mind, he grinned in a Cheshire Cat sort of way, wondering if maybe he should have invited Sephiroth over so they could have talked more. Best friends? Nah. Just people with a common interest.

Hurting people.

But Sephiroth wouldn't hurt his own flesh and blood. Hell no!

He had three brothers, one of them was still in diapers. Really, Chaos liked them. Kadaj was kind of cute, even though he tended to chew on your hand because he was teething. Yazoo liked guns, and he was fairly quiet, and when he did speak, not once had he ever said something that hadn't contained sarcasm. Loz? Well, Loz was a bit of a crybaby, even though he was only a few years younger than Sephiroth himself.

All of them were like... Clones or something...

Hell, they practically are clones. But Sephiroth does his best to keep their father away from them. Honestly, Seph had some pretty nasty scars that proved that the man was definitely not sane.

"Just enough time to get a Pepsi and get the fuck home." He muttered, once again losing his train of thought, which probably crashed and burned moments later, in favor of something to drink and a nice, comfy bed.

Vincent's.

Gah. Parents really do spoil the younger child, and when that child is a genius, bond to follow in his father's footsteps, there's a decent chance that the elder child will be lucky if they get a crate to sleep on.

Woah, stop that train of though, rewind, don't crash it. Crates were too expensive. Maybe a cardboard box.

With a laugh, Chaos turned into the corner store and prepared to get high off of Pepsi. Of course, he had no idea that when he got out, he'd see something that would make his life a lot better in his eyes, and also lead to his downfall.

---

"Where's Cloud?" Leon Leonhart didn't bother to look at the hyperactive girl next to him, instead focusing on his notes. "...Leeeeeeon! Where's Cloudy?"

"Hospital."

"W-whaaaaaaaat!"

Everyone in the class turned their head to stare at Yuffie Kirasagi, the LOUDEST person on this side of Gaia. Smiling sheepishly, the black haired girl sunk into her seat and waved a hand, letting out a sigh as the class turned around.

'PleaseletherdropitIdon'twanttotalkaboutit!' The thoughts came in a rush, and sadly, his wish didn't come true.

The would-be ninja tugged on a lock of his brown hair, giving him a pleading look. "What happened, Squeon? Is he alright?"

A sigh escaped his lips, and he removed her hands from his hair. "...I'll tell everyone at lunch, I don't want to explain this more than I have to."

She pouted, but left him alone after this. Instead, turning her head to talk to Riku who was obviously not paying attention to professor Ansem's lecture, instead focusing on a doodle of a weird looking key. "Oi, Riku. Squall's gonna tell us what happened to Cloud at lunch, pass it on to Aeris!"

Aquamarine eyes narrowed as they met Yuffie's happy gaze. "...Fine." He gritted out, wanting to hit the girl because chances were, he'd get yelled at Ansem for the fifteenth time that week. He did NOT need a detention, Sephiroth would skin him.

Running a hand through his silver locks, he turned his head to look at the pink clad, brunette girl who was dutifully taking notes, even though the teacher had gotten sidetracked and was taking notes of the teacher's current topic: How irritating Xehanort was when he was snoring.

With a soft tap on the shoulder, and a quick mutter of 'Aeris?' the girl turned her head to look at him.

"Riku? What is it?" She asked, green eyes worried.

"Leon's going to tell us what happened to Cloud at lunch." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Yuffie wanted me to inform you."

---

It was lunch time, and the cafeteria wasn't as crowded as it would usually be for this was the last week of school before exams... It was a shame Cloud and Sora would be out for it, the brunette wasn't planning on leaving the blonde's side.

And the group was sitting at their usual table in their usual spots. Vincent was leaning sleepily against Leon, head resting on the brunette's shoulder, dozing lightly. Yuffie knew better than to disturb him, though. The poor thing, working in his father's labs all night at the mere age of sixteen would tire anyone out. One of Squall's leather clad arms were wrapped around the other's shoulders protectively, possessively.

"You all want to know what happened to Cloud, right?" His gaze landed on Riku, cool but not cold. It wasn't his fault that Sephiroth was a fucking rapist, and he probably didn't know and would deny it.

They all nodded, making sure to be quiet as not to disturb the tired out, slightly gothic teen across from them.

Leon sighed, shifting his boyfriend slightly and nuzzling the soft, silky black locks as he spoke. "Last night, around midnight, I got a call from Cloud..."

_Ring, ring... Ring, ring... Ring, ring.._

_"Hello? Leonhart residence, Leon speaking..." Leon muttered sleepily into the phone which dared to wake him up... This person had better have a good reason, it was late and he had fucking school tomorrow. There was no response on the other line, only shaky breathing. Grey-blue eyes narrowed, he was woken up for a prank call! "Look if you..."_

_"L-leon..." His eyes widened, he knew that voice... Ohgods it was Cloud, he sounded like he was crying.._

_It took a lot to make Cloud cry._

_"Where are you?" He asked, tone changing from irritated to worried. In the darkness of his lion wallpapered room, he couldn't help but shiver... A crying Cloud meant the world was coming to an end. He hadn't shed a tear when he shattered his leg, he hadn't sniffled when his dog had been hit by a car last year, but he had mourned. The last time Cloud had cried..._

_**'NO! YOU HAVE TO GET HER OUT OF THERE! MY MOM'S IN THERE!'**_

_He shook his head, realizing the blonde was talking._

_"...Sephiroth's house. Leon...Can you come over here... I think I need to go to the hospital?" He whimpered, from the sounds of it, shifting into a ball._

_"Why didn't you call the ambulance?" He was already up and heading for the door, ignoring the broken glass he stepped on and Elone's angry ranting while Laguna yelped and avoided anything else his niece would throw at him._

_"..He'd hear it then.. Please, Leon.." He let out a muffled yelp, causing the man to wince. "...There's blood everywhere.."_

_"Hold on, I'll be right there."_

_---_

A pause in the tale and a look at the others around him confirmed that they were just as horrified as he'd been. "When I got there, Cloud had passed out on the couch. There were cuts all over his body, and he was bleeding from... Well.."

They got the idea.

"Poor Cloud..." Everyone stared as Vincent lifted his head, viewing them all with a sleepy gaze. "...Like a little brother to you, right Leon?"

Damn. That was Vincent's calculating gaze. Yeah, Cloud lived with him in his house since he didn't have a home anymore. His had gone up in flames when he was eleven. He was fifteen now... And Sephiroth had flunked three times. The man had been raping him since Cloud turned twelve.

"He's such a sleeze!" Yuffie snapped, looking at Riku who was giving her a cold look. Wincing, she gave him a sheepish smile. "...Sorry, Riku. But it's true."

"But he wouldn't do that.." The silver haired boy stated.

"He has and he would, Riku." Vincent said, wrapping his arms lazily around Squall's shoulders. "Chaos and him talk about it all the time.. And they aren't joking."

"You love him, that's all that matters, right?" The dark haired man stated, before he moved his head back on Leon's shoulder, and went back to doze off.

"What about Chaos, though?" Riku asked, suddenly, coldly. Gaze fixed upon Leon.

They know, he knew they knew. But they'd never tell Vincent, would they? No, of course not! He made them promise not to tell the day that they walked in on him, naked, sprawled across Chaos' powerful chest on the couch.

"What about Chaos?" Vincent asked, tone stating that his interest was piqued... And then the bell rung, thankfully. And each member of the group headed off to his or her classes.

---

"Lets see... Chips... Pepsi... Dr. Pepper... Sprite... Coke..." Chaos listed off the items he had gathered from the corner store, very little or none of them payed for. Booted feet smacked against the hot pavement which promised a blazing summer.

The sun blazed high in the afternoon sky (Chaos had gotten a tad distracted by some of the magazines), few clouds providing cover for the green grass which would soon be baked brown.

with a pause, he turned his head and stopped in his tracks.

His hair was standing on end, and he had no idea why... Eyes straining to catch a glimpse of what had distracted him.

But what it was could not be seen... yet.

Shrugging, he started to move again, suspecting that maybe he was being paranoid and thought that Vincent had used one of his stupid little inventions to spy on him.

Thump.

"OW!" Amber eyes snapped open, hands dropping the items he was holding in favor of throwing what had landed on his head off.

Thump..

Death Note.

The golden letters glinted against a black notebook, sparkling in the hot sun.

_Death Note._

Calling out to him, begging him in a way that he couldn't explain.

**Death Note.**

Without warning, he grabbed a hold of the little black book (had there not been something screaming at him, he probably would have made a joke about that) and bolted off towards his house.

It was

_deathnotedeathnotedeathnotedeathnoteDEATHNOTE!_

just a

**deathnotedeathnotedeathnotedeathnoteDEATHNOTE!**

book.

_**deathnotedeathnotedeathnotedeathnoteDEATHNOTE!**_

He slammed the door shut behind him as he burst into the mansion, wasting no time in running up to his room painted in all black. Not because he liked the color, but because it was more like a symbol. Vincent's room was white. His was black. Hair colors reversed.

As he reached his room, he tossed the book on his desk, slamming the door shut behind him and turning to lock it.

When he turned around, he couldn't contain the sharp, frightened cry that escaped him as his eyes met with the burning crimson gaze of a grey colored creature. It had sharp fangs, rows of them in it's mouth. It had no hair, only two horns spiraling out from it's skull. Large, frayed bat wings flexed behind it, and all Chaos managed to choke out was:

"What are you..."

"A better question would be, Who am I." The creature grinned, showing those rows and rows of sharp, devastating fangs. "I am you."

**_DEATH NOTE._**


End file.
